Birth of a Song
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Saat sebuah lagu tercipta, dia tak akan pernah menghilang. Mungkin terlupakan, tapi ... jejaknya akan tetap tertinggal dalam hati pecinta yang nyata. / Two shots. ShikaIno / Happy SIFD 2015!
1. Chapter 1

_And when the song is born, it will never disappear._

 _It may be forgotten—_

— _but it will remain still_

 _in the heart of a true lover._

* * *

 **BIRTH OF A SONG**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **AU.**_

 _ **For SIFD 2015—**_ **ShikaIno** _ **Fan Days, September 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **-23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Happy**_ **ShikaIno** _ **Fanday~! Spread the love of**_ **ShikaIno** _ **~!**_

 _ **Long live**_ **ShikaIno** **!**

* * *

Senandung dari perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya mengusik pendengaran Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mengeluarkan celetukkan,

"Birth of a Song?"

Saat ia menoleh, barulah ia benar-benar bisa melihat wajah perempuan di sampingnya. Wajah itu menunjukkan keterkejutan—mata biru yang membelalak lebar dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Shikamaru jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Maaf menginterupsi—uhh—nyanyianmu."

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Bukan itu." Sesaat perempuan itu terlihat ragu. "Kau tahu lagu barusan?"

"Ah, ya—kurasa aku tahu." Sekarang berbalik Shikamaru yang merasa tidak yakin. Ia spontan saja mengucapkan sebuah judul lagu dan tampaknya ia tidak salah. Masalahnya, Shikamaru sendiri tidak benar-benar tahu lagu tersebut dan siapa penyanyinya.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya entah di mana," imbuh Shikamaru.

"Ooh," jawab perempuan itu sambil mengangguk.

Keheningan kembali menguasai keduanya. Namun diam-diam, Shikamaru melirik perempuan di sampingnya.

Sosok perempuan itu bertubuh langsing dan berkaki jenjang—sepatu _boots_ hijau selutut dengan _stocking_ hitam sepaha sangat cocok dengannya. Rambut pirangnya digerai dengan menyisakan sebagian poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Memasuki musim gugur, tak heran jika perempuan tersebut menghiasi lehernya dengan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna hijau yang senada dengan _boots_ -nya.

"Hei!" ujar perempuan itu sambil menaikkan syalnya ke dekat mulut.

Merasa tertangkap basah sedang mengamati, Shikamaru buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun ternyata, bukan hal itulah yang dibahas oleh sang perempuan tak dikenal.

"Kau … mau mendengar versi lengkap lagu barusan?"

Sekali ini, Shikamaru benar-benar menoleh pada sang perempuan. Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya.

"Boleh?"

" _Ng_!" Perempuan itu sedikit menunduk hingga Shikamaru sesaat kesulitan mendengar kata-katanya. "Besok kau akan datang ke sini lagi?"

"Yah, aku—busku sudah datang." Shikamaru berdiri.

Dari sudut mata Shikamaru, ia bisa melihat bahwa perempuan itu nyaris berdiri, tapi buru-buru duduk kembali. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

Sejujurnya, besok ia tidak ada jadwal _check-up_ ke rumah sakit. Tapi, tak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangguk kecil.

Begitu Shikamaru sudah menaiki bus dan melihat sosok si perempuan pirang mengantar kepergiannya melalui jendela bus, Shikamaru baru teringat akan satu hal penting.

Ia tidak sempat menanyakan nama ataupun nomor ponsel perempuan asing tersebut.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di jam yang sama, Shikamaru datang ke halte bus tempat ia biasa menunggu bus yang bisa mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Di sana, ia bisa melihat perempuan kemarin sudah duduk sembari mendengarkan entah apa melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Begitu Shikamaru mendekat, perempuan itu mendongak dan langsung melepaskan _earphone_ -nya. Tiba-tiba saja, perempuan itu tersenyum lebar.

Sesuatu dalam diri Shikamaru terasa _nyeri_. Jantungnya? Tidak, Shikamaru tidak memiliki riwayat kelainan jantung. Namun, bagian dadanya memang terasa sedikit bermasalah sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar datang!" ujar si perempuan dengan nada suara yang lebih ceria. "Duduklah."

Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh daya magis yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti, Shikamaru akhirnya duduk di sebelah si perempuan.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan Birth of a Song?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Saat itu, si perempuan tidak langsung menjawab. Sebuah bus baru saja lewat dan hal itu sedikit mendistraksinya. Setelah bus itu pergi, barulah perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Lagu itu lagu favoritku. _Wasurerareru kamo shirenai keredo, sore wa hontou no koibito no kokoro ni mada nokorimasu."_ Setelah mengucapkan sepenggal liriknya, perempuan itu menghela napas panjang.

Shikamaru tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam dan menanti.

"Ah, maaf—" mulai perempuan itu lagi. Ia kemudian terburu-buru merogoh tas kecilnya. "Ini."

Perempuan itu pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak CD tanpa _cover_ hingga kaset CD-nya terlihat jelas di dalam. Kaset CD itu ditempeli kertas putih dan ditulisi dengan spidol hitam.

'Birth of a Song'.

Hanya judul lagu, tanpa nama penyanyi. Tanpa penulis lirik dan pencipta lagu. Tanpa komposer ataupun pemain musik.

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit tapi ia tidak ingin terang-terangan menunjukkan keheranannya. Entah mengapa.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya kaku. "Aku … akan mendengarnya setelah sampai di rumah."

Shikamaru melihat perempuan itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia—Shikamaru tahu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali mengganggu. Memaksa, mendesak hingga ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya,

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata perempuan itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat kaget. Seaneh itukah menanyakan nama seseorang yang sudah saling bertukar kata? Bahkan sampai meminjamkan CD lagu.

Perempuan itu malah memalingkan wajah. Tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya kini mengepal.

Shikamaru hendak mendesak, tapi ia tahu cara yang lebih baik.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru dan aku—"

"—Aku tahu," sela si perempuan tanpa melihat ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Shikamaru."

Jantung Shikamaru terasa berdenyut semakin cepat. Tak hanya itu, kepalanya seakan terhantam sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Mulut Shikamaru sudah nyaris terbuka, tapi perempuan di hadapannya menghentikannya dengan tiba-tiba berdiri.

Sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dan tepat saat bus itu berhenti, beberapa daun kecokelatan di sekitarnya terangkat beberapa senti.

"Tapi, memang ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak perlu diketahui ataupun diingat, 'kan?" Perempuan itu menunjukkan satu senyum sedih pada Shikamaru. "Aku—salah satunya."

Shikamaru tercekat. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa berjalan mengejar perempuan berambut pirang tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak sebagaimana kehendaknya.

Begitu tangan perempuan itu menyentuh badan bus, sekali lagi perempuan itu menoleh. Mulutnya bergerak meski suaranya terdengar sangat lirih—nyaris tak terdengar.

Mata Shikamaru membelalak.

Perempuan itu pun menaiki bus dan tak lagi menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Sayonara_ —kata perempuan itu.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di kamarnya, Shikamaru memutar CD lagu Birth of a Song pemberian perempuan misterius tersebut. Musik dan lirik lagunya sangat tidak asing. Apalagi … suara penyanyinya.

Shikamaru nyaris yakin bahwa penyanyi dari lagu tersebut adalah si perempuan misterius yang tak mau menyebutkan namanya pada Shikamaru.

Ia tidak mengerti. Mereka baru bertemu, bukan? Kenapa ' _sayonara'_? Apa mereka tak akan pernah … bertemu lagi?

Mendadak saja, Shikamaru merasa jengkel. Sekali ini, ia yakin bahwa ia akan bisa mengetahui siapa perempuan yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang tersebut, tapi nyatanya, ia kembali menemui jalan buntu. Sesaat, ia meragukan kemampuan berpikirnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemuda jenius.

Shikamaru menggaruk dahi tepat saat lagu berhenti karena sudah mencapai penghujung. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dengan setengah bermalas-malasan hanya untuk memutar ulang lagu barusan. Namun, mendadak ia malah mengeluarkan CD dan mengamat-amati CD yang menurutnya janggal tersebut.

Susah payah Shikamaru mengeruk kertas putih yang menempel sebagai penunjuk judul lagu di bagian atas CD. Usahanya berhasil dan kecurigaannya terbukti. Di bawah kertas putih tersebut ada _cover_ CD yang sesungguhnya.

Mata gelapnya menyipit saat melihat namanya tertera di _cover_ sebagai penulis lirik dan aransemen lagu. Ia pun menoleh pada gitar yang terletak begitu saja di samping lemarinya.

Sekelebat ingatan memaksa masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Di sini, entah kapan—dia berbaring di kasur dengan seseorang bersandar manja di dadanya.

Ingatan itu tak berhenti sampai di sana.

Orang—perempuan itu—memainkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang pucat dan menggelitiki wajah Shikamaru. Terdengar tawa yang tak asing di suatu bagian dalam otaknya.

Kepala Shikamaru menoleh cepat pada _cover_ dan mencari nama penyanyi lagu tersebut.

"Yamanaka Ino," gumamnya.

Shikamaru tidak menyadari kapan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu. Begitu Shikamaru sadar, ia mendapati wajah ibunya yang tampak bingung dan ragu-ragu.

"Eh—Shikamaru … kau sudah ingat?"

"Ingat?" Alis Shikamaru mengernyit tajam. "Ingat apa? Apa yang sudah kulupakan?!" Suaranya mendadak meninggi tanpa ia sendiri menghendaki.

"Te-tenang dulu, Shikamaru! Kau kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, nanti kepalamu—"

"Benar! Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit," ujar Shikamaru sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kata dokter tak ada masalah dengan kepalaku. _Check-up_ kemarin pun menunjukkan hasil yang baik, tapi—"

Ibu Shikamaru tak kuasa memandang Shikamaru. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis. Jelas, ibunya tahu sesuatu.

Suara Shikamaru seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya sesaat. Namun, ia memaksakan diri.

"Tapi—kenapa hanya nama ini yang tidak bisa kuingat?" Shikamaru merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat pertanyaan selanjutnya terlontar, "Siapa Yamanaka Ino ini, Bu?"

"Dia—"

Belum sampai ibunya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, ingatan Shikamaru lagi-lagi seolah mengambil kesadarannya di masa sekarang.

Dua orang, perempuan dan laki-laki. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi terlihat olehnya wajah perempuan misterius di halte itu—Yamanaka Ino?—yang tampak marah sembari berlinangan air mata. Dada Shikamaru seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"I—no?"

Lalu, ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar ataupun melihat apa-apa. Sakit di kepalanya kembali memaksanya untuk pasrah pada kegelapan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Shikamaru terbangun dengan keadaan ruangan di sekitarnya gelap gulita. Perlahan-lahan, setelah ia bisa beradaptasi dengan gelap, ia pun tersadar bahwa ia kembali berada di rumah sakit. Mungkin ibunya yang gampang panik itu langsung membawanya ke sini dan lalu pulang setelah memastikan keadaan Shikamaru pada dokter yang menangani si pemuda.

Tangan Shikamaru menyentuh kepala. Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali. Ia merasa jauh—jauh lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya.

Saat ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai, ia seolah disentakkan oleh ingatan mengenai mimpi panjangnya selama ia tidur—atau pingsan—barusan. Atau boleh dikatakan, ia teringat mengenai sebuah cerita dari masa lalu yang kembali mencuat ke tengah-tengah alam sadarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa bahwa ia telah mengetahui semua yang selama ini mengusik rasa penasarannya—hal yang beberapa hari ini sempat ia lupakan.

Ia terdiam dengan mulut yang ditutupi tangan. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak dan mendapati sebuah tas olahraga di atas sofa. Seketika, Shikamaru tahu bahwa tas itu dibawakan ibunya dan berisi baju ganti. Buru-buru Shikamaru turun dari kasur untuk membuka tas tersebut.

Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga ibunya juga membawakan ponselnya.

"Ada!" seru Shikamaru gembira.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera membuka ponsel tersebut. Segera saja, ia kembali terdiam. Satu pesan masuk diterimanya.

Sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan permohonan maaf.

Pengirimnya …

"… Ino …."

Air mata Shikamaru pun tumpah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

 ******* _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ *******

* * *

Nggak terasa, ini sudah _fanfict_ kelima yang saya bikin untuk SIFD! Artinya, udah lima tahun saya merayakan (?) SIFD! _Banzaaai_! X"D

Oh, yah, barang kali ada yang penasaran—kayak ada aja yang penasaran—lagu yang ada di fict ini itu 100% murni karangan saya. Bahasa Jepangnya dibikin pakek _google translate_. Jadi, jangan coba cari-cari di toko terdekat, ya, nggak akan nemu juga dan buang-buang waktu (?). Kecuali ada yang mau realisasiin jadi lagu beneran. Mwahahahaha!

 _For your info,_ bab duanya bakal di- _publish_ besok kayak biasa. Untuk yang sekarang, sekian dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong. Selamat ulang tahun Nara Shikamaruuu! Happy SIFD 2015, Guardians!

PS: _cover art_ by Syalala Lala! _Many thanks for the amazing art, Dear_! Maaf mommy-mu ini selalu merepotkan T_T

PSS: Mom V3Yagami lagi berjuang untuk lahirannya, buat temen-temen yang baca, mohon doanya juga yah, supaya ibu dan bayinya sehat dan supaya proses kelahirannya dilancarkan! 3

 _Without further ado, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Various instruments sound a harmony (united as one)._

 _It can tell a story, but without the lyrics,_

 _It's the same as a single melody (we won't understand)._

 _So, I'll sing,_

 _a Happy Birthday,_

 _(as a present,_

 _as a promise)._

 _From me to you, from you to me._

 _And when the song is born,_

 _you hear, My Dear._

 _Beautifully awaken._

 _Shout out your trully will_

 _to those who stand as a fighter._

 _And when the song is born,_

 _it will never disappear._

 _It may be forgotten—_

— _but it will remain still_

 _in the heart of a true lover._

 _(It's a present,_

 _It's a promise)._

* * *

 **BIRTH OF A SONG**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **AU.**_

 _ **For SIFD 2015—**_ **ShikaIno** _ **Fan Days, September 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **-23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Happy**_ **ShikaIno** _ **Fanday~! Spread the love of**_ **ShikaIno** _ **~!**_

 _ **Long live**_ **ShikaIno** **!**

* * *

Ino menatap layar ponselnya sebelum menggeletakkanya begitu saja di atas meja. Sesaat, ia ingin menyesali perbuatannya. Untuk apa ia mengirim pesan yang pada akhirnya tak akan berbalas?

Terlebih lagi, bukankah ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Napas panjang meluncur lirih. Ino sungguh sedang bersedih.

"Hari ulang tahun yang buruk," gumamnya sambil menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas kasur. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, berharap agar ia segera tertidur— _dan terbangun setelah September usai._

Pemikiran itu malah membuatnya tersenyum geli. Bebannya sesaat terangkat. Betul, hanya _sesaat_.

Selanjutnya, mimpi buruk yang membuatnya enggan tidur kembali menghantui. Ingatan itu begitu jelas baginya—ingatan yang dilupakan oleh Shikamaru setelah kecelakaan itu.

Sampai sekarang pun, kenyataan bahwa ia telah melontarkan kata-kata itu masih membuatnya ingin meneriakkan penyesalan. Untuk kali itu, ia sempat berharap bahwa Tuhan tak pernah mendengar kata-katanya jika kemudian kata-kata itu dijadikan sebagai doa. Dan dikabulkan.

Ino meringis. Mati-matian ia memaksakan diri agar tak menangis lagi. Namun, sia-sia. Ia akan merelakan matanya kembali terlihat bengkak di keesokan paginya. Mungkin _make-up_ bisa membantunya menyamarkan bengkak di mata—itu pun kalau dia berniat pergi ke kampus nanti siang.

Air matanya kini sudah membasahi bantalnya untuk kesekian kali. Namun, Ino belum akan berhenti.

"Kenapa … aku bisa me-mengucapkan kata-kata seke-kejam itu padanya …?" ujarnya sembari terisak. "Kenapa aku—"

.

.

.

 _"Mengertilah, Ino! Aku ini sibuk!"_

 _"Sibuk, heh?" Ino memasang senyum sinis. "Sesibuk apa, sih, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang? Kau kan sudah janji!"_

 _"Aku tahu, aku kan sudah minta maaf," Shikamaru terdengar mulai sedikit kesal._

 _"Kau tahu kalau acara di kampusku bisa menjadi kesempatan besar bagiku, 'kan? Kau tahu kalau aku sudah menantikannya, membawakan lagu itu berdua denganmu di atas panggung—berharap ada pencari bakat yang melihat aksi kita dan kemudian—"_

 _"Berhentilah mengomel, Ino!" ujar Shikamaru setengah membentak. "Apa kau tidak bisa paham posisiku? Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, 'kan? Aku harus membantu Profesor di kampusku untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya!"_

 _"Tapi kau sudah janji duluan padaku, Shikamaru!"_

 _"Sampai kapan kau mau bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, Ino? Merepotkan!"_

 _Seharusnya Ino sudah terbiasa mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Namun, sekali itu, harga dirinya yang terluka membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tenang. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah, bersama kata-kata penuh amarah …._

.

.

.

 _"Kalau memang aku sebegitu merepotkan bagimu, lupakan saja aku dan cari perempuan lain yang tak merepotkan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tangis Ino semakin deras mengucur tatkala otaknya juga seakan hendak menyalahkannya dengan terus memutar kata-kata yang sudah terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaikan rekaman yang tak ada tombol mati, kata-kata itu terus bergema dan menyayat hatinya—membuatnya kembali rapuh meski ia telah bertekad untuk tegar.

Ini … yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Bukankah demikian?

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berpisah—aku—tidak seperti ini—"

Ino tak pernah menyangka bahwa setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kejam itu dan lari dari hadapan Shikamaru, ia akan mendengar kabar dari ibu Shikamaru bahwa laki-laki itu mengalami kecelakaan. Ibu Shikamaru berkata bahwa tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru keluar dengan sepeda motornya lalu beberapa menit berlalu dan beliau mendengar kabar bahwa sang putra mengalami kecelakaan. Memang, saat itu Shikamaru tidak mengenakan helm. Masih beruntung bahwa kecelakaan tersebut tidak berujung maut, tetapi … kepala Shikamaru mengalami benturan dengan keras setelah ia terlempar dari motor.

Dari posisi tempat ditemukannya tubuh Shikamaru yang terluka waktu itu, Ino menduga bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Posisinya tidak jauh dari halte bus yang ada di depan kompleks perumahan Ino.

Rasa takut dan kengerian bahwa waktu itu ia nyaris kehilangan Shikamaru kembali menjalari hati Ino. Ia nyaris kehilangan Shikamaru untuk selamanya waktu itu meski kenyataannya—

—ia pun sudah kehilangan Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasihnya sekarang.

Ino ingat, waktu Shikamaru pertama kali terbangun di rumah sakit setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa selain gegar otak ringan, tak ada yang bermasalah dengan diri kekasihnya—atau ia harus menyebutnya mantan kekasih sekarang.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Hanya Ino yang tidak ia kenali!

Lalu, saat Ino mendesak karena tak ingin dilupakan begitu saja, laki-laki itu terlihat kesakitan dan akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang, reaksi itu timbul dari sisi psikologisnya. Dan Ino menarik kesimpulan … Shikamaru memang ingin melupakannya.

Keberadaan Ino … dihapuskannya begitu saja.

"Shikamaru …."

Meninggalkan Ino sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang mengingat segala kenangan tentang mereka.

Ino tak mau ambil risiko dan memaksa Shikamaru untuk mengingat. Ia tak ingin melihat Shikamaru kesakitan lagi—karena secara tidak langsung, penolakan Shikamaru pun akan menyakitinya.

Biarlah, biarlah hanya lagu mereka yang abadi.

Lagu yang mereka ciptakan dengan segenap hati sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bagi mereka masing-masing ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kampus. Hari itu, ia mengenakan sebuah topi rajutan yang diharapkannya bisa sedikit memberi bayang di wajahnya hingga menyamarkan bengkak dan make-up yang tak sempurna.

"Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Ino setelah ia mengenakan sepatu _boots_ hijaunya.

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur bahwa ia tidak satu kampus dengan Shikamaru. Ia tidak perlu takut berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu di saat yang tidak ia kehendaki. Meski jauh di dasar hatinya, Ino sangat ingin bertemu.

Karena itulah, kemarin-kemarin ini ia sengaja mengecek jadwal _check up_ Shikamaru, lalu datang terlebih dahulu dan menantinya di halte. Diam-diam, Ino pun merasa senang sendiri dengan keberadaan laki-laki tersebut di sampingnya. Meskipun, pada awalnya Shikamaru seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Ino nyaris merasa bahwa masih ada harapan saat Shikamaru mengenali lagu milik mereka berdua, tapi … sudahlah. Ia sudah harus merelakan.

Manusia bisa merencanakan, tapi kehendak Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. Ino memang sudah bertekad hendak merelakan Shikamaru demi kebahagiaan laki-laki itu, tapi entah mengapa, begitu matanya beralih dari jalan ke sosok seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, semua tekadnya langsung terkhianati. Di hadapannya, Ino melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ia sampai tercengang karena mengira bahwa ia baru berhalusinasi.

 _Shikamaru tidak mungkin ada di sini._

Ino pun memilih mengabaikan penampakan yang menyerupai Shikamaru tersebut. Sembari menurunkan topi rajutannya dan menunduk, ia melewati sosok pemuda yang entah mengapa malah bergeming di tengah jalan.

"Ino?"

Apa kali ini pendengarannya yang bermasalah? Apa dunia sedang bersekongkol untuk tidak membiarkannya melepas Shikamaru begitu saja?

Ino terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bukan karena angin samar yang menjadi penanda kedatangan musim gugur. Tapi, karena kesedihan yang tak terbendung.

"Kau … ingat?"

Karena berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru, Ino tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tangannya digenggam dan tubuhnya diputar lalu dipeluk dengan hangat.

 _"Wasurerareru kamo shirenai keredo, sore wa hontou no koibito no kokoro ni mada nokorimasu,"_ bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Ino. "Ya—aku sudah mengingatnya, Ino. Maafkan aku."

Tangis Ino semakin deras. Di pelukan Shikamaru, semua emosi yang mati-matian ditekannya beberapa hari belakangan ini, tumpah tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Aku yang—yang harus minta maaf … padamu," ujar Ino di sela isak tangisnya. "Aku … tak pernah bermak—sud … mengatakan h-hal sekejam itu …."

Ino bisa merasakan kepala Shikamaru yang menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sementara tangan laki-laki itu mengelus kepala Ino dengan sayang. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya semilir angin dan gesekan daun pada jalan yang menjadi orkestra samar.

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Padahal aku—sudah mau merelakanmu …," ujarnnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Beberapa tetes air mata masih lolos dan semakin membasahi pipinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Ibu jarinya kemudian menyentuh sudut mata Ino—dengan lembut membantu Ino menghapus air matanya. "Semalam pun kau masih menangisiku, 'kan?"

Mata Ino terbelalak. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Jangan besar kepala," ujar Ino setengah bergumam.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino bisa melihat Shikamaru yang ikut tersenyum. Betapa hati Ino menghangat saat ia melihat senyuman kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino … ini." Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Ino.

Tangan Ino menerima CD lagu yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Shikamaru. Tak ada kertas putih yang sudah mati-matian ia tempel untuk menutupi kebenaran dari lagu tersebut.

"Pantas," gumam Ino lirih. "Kau benar-benar … jenius, Shika—"

Ino tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat mendadak Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat—yang mengandung banyak arti dan luapan emosi. Kerinduan, kasih sayang … permohonan maaf, dan ….

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino," ujar Shikamaru setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino. Kini Ino bisa melihat bagaimana Shikamaru memberikan suatu seringai yang membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

"K-kau!" Ino menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. "Bisa-bisanya kau—kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" cerocos Ino panik sambil menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat. Bahkan sentilan angin musim gugur tak sanggup mengurangi hangat yang menjalar sampai di telinganya.

"Ya, ampun. Kepala yang terbentur membuat kepribadianmu sedikit berubah, ya?"

"Masa?"

Tangan Shikamaru langsung meraih tangan Ino dalam genggamannya seolah tak memedulikan protes Ino sebelumnya. Ino hanya bisa merengut meski ia tak mau menampiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke kampus, Ino?"

" _Tsk_. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu—tapi, iya. Aku mau ke kampus."

"Bolos saja hari ini. Kita ke rumahku dulu. Ibuku pasti senang kalau bisa melihatmu lagi."

Ino terdiam tapi kemudian, ia hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang membawanya. Senyum merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini—senyum kebahagiaan.

"Eh, Shika …."

" _Hm_?"

"Kau tidak membawa motormu hari ini?"

Diam-diam, Ino bersyukur bahwa ia—mereka—masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama. Berbagi kehangatan melalui jemari yang saling bertautan, berbagi tawa di atas tangis yang menyesakkan. Mungkin terlalu cepat waktu Ino mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang terburuk.

"Ah …," jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan, "kupikir kau bisa menduga. Semenjak kecelakaan itu aku dilarang mengendarai motor oleh orang tuaku. Dan aku rasa, aku juga masih sedikit trauma."

"Berarti ke mana-mana untuk sementara kau akan menaiki kendaraan umum?"

"Begitulah. Ada pilihan lain?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino sambil tertawa lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, nanti di halte, sembari menunggu bus, kita dengerin lagu Birth of a Song, ya?"

Nyatanya, ulang tahunnya kali ini menjadi sangat, sangat spesial baginya—pun bagi Shikamaru. Bagi keduanya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Ino tertawa lagi. Lalu, dalam benaknya, alunan musik Birth of a Song sudah mulai bergema bahkan sebelum diputar.

Lagu itu … lagu yang akan menjadi lagu tema bagi keduanya.

Selalu—dan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 _"And when the song is born, it will never disappear. It may be forgotten—but it will remain still in the heart of a true lover."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Tamat! Tamat! Tamat! _Happy ending_ , 'kan?

Gimana, udah cukup berasa dramanya? _Feel_ -nya berasa nggak? Maaf kalau kurang berasa yah, terutama untuk bab 2 yang dikerjainnya ngebut. :')

Syukurlah, masih kekejar namatin cerita ini. Sempet panik juga pas tetiba tumbang. Satu harian sempet nggak megang laptop sama sekali. Mana tidur juga lagi nggak enak, sempet mikir, kalau gini gimana bisa sembuh? Gimana aku bisa beresin bab 2-nya? T_T *nangis darah*

 _However, thank God I can finish it on time_! XD

Oh, yah, mau ngejawab _review_ yg _non login_. Untuk yg _login,_ aku langsung bales ke PM yah. _Thank you_! :"D

 **xoxo** : hihi, di chap ini udah kejawab ya :")

Sekarang … selamat ulang tahun _my baby girl_ , Yamanaka Inoooo~! _I will always adore you and forever you'll be my inspiration!_ X"D

Happy SIFD 2015, Guardians!

 _Without further ado, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
